Gods and Mortals
by Sakurai Haruka
Summary: AU [SasuxNaru] – In the realm of gods, there were two that were destined to be with each other. But the jealousy of another god betrays his brother and now one god is dead and the other is searching the mortal world for his reincarnation.


Gods and Mortals  
_by duenna_

**Summery**: [SasuxNaru] - In the realm of gods, there were two that were destined to be with each other. But the jealousy of another god betrays his brother and now one god is dead and the other is searching the mortal realm for his reincarnation.

**Warnings**: AU - Shounenai - language ?

'blah' - gods talking to each other, no mortal can hear them  
"blah" - regular speech  
/blah/ - thoughts to ones self

#######

**Prolog** --

Once there was a fire god. He was strong as he was beautiful. He was never seen without his brother, the god of the moon. Their parents were the god of the sun and the goddess of the earth. Both were proud of their two sons. The fire god enjoyed his immortal life among his friends and family. They lived on an island in the middle of the blue ocean. They called it Paradise. They all lived there in peace and harmony. Even though it was the water gods' domain, he never once asked to be ruler of them. They were all equals.  
  
As the years went by, the fire god began to grow restless. With the blessing of his parents, the fire god mounted a horse born of his flame and went out to explore the world.  
  
Other gods and goddess have done that before and they created all kinds of life on the other lands. The fire god was amazed at everything, but he was careful not to let himself be seen. It was a condition of his parents he had to follow. But soon he saw the mortals struggle and die in the hard weathers and sick diseases. Upon consulting with the local gods and goddess in the area, they agreed to let their people have his fire.  
  
So he bestowed fire among the many people across the earth. The mortals never saw him, but they thanked him and worshipped him for giving them their precious gift. The mortals gave him many names, but no mortal would ever know his true name.  
  
Soon he came to the end of his journey of five years. He learned many new things about the world and would visit it again in the future, but for now he wished to go home. His fire steed came to a stop just as he reached the edge of the forest, to reveal the endless blue ocean.  
  
The fire god smiled at it and urged his horse on, only to catch a glimpse of someone to his right. Upson gazing at them, he saw it was a boy (probably no older them himself) lying on the sandy beach smiling up at the sky.  
  
Curiosity took over the fire god as he changed direction to go closer to the odd phenomenon. No mortal should be able to see him anyways.  
  
The fire god stopped suddenly when he saw the clear blue eyes flicker over to him. Blinking, the fire god started right back, not really sure if the other could really see him.  
  
'Who are you?' the voice came to the fire god. He could hear the amusement it in.  
  
'I am the god of fire.'  
  
The smile on the other seemed to grow larger. 'It's going to rain soon.'  
  
The fire god looks to the sky and notices it has become darker. 'How did you…' he stops as he notices the boy was walking away. Trotting his horse after him, he watches the boy.  
  
'My mother told me.' he blond finally replies.  
  
It starts to lightly rain and the boy lifts his arms into the air above his head as he stares at the sky. 'Isn't it beautiful?'   
  
The fire god blinks. 'Beautiful? Did you forget that I control fire?' He smirks as the unnamed boy smiles over at him. Sparks fly out of his arms and disappear up into the sky. 'I am the god of lightning.'  
  
The lightning god, son of the sky god and rain goddess.   
  
'No wonder you knew it would rain.' The fire god smiles over at the lightning god.  
  
And that is how the two gods were fated to meet. One small glance and the two were bound, but they did not know. At least not yet.  
  
They both returned to Paradise a few days later and all four parents were surprised their sons became friends. After all, it's not common for opposites to become friends, but they accepted it and life was normal (for gods anyway) for the time being.  
  
A few years later the gods of fire and lightning became more then friends; their parents didn't seem to mind and where happy their sons found someone to love, but the moon god was jealous of his brother.   
  
He had left two years before and when he came back, he found out his brother was no longer his. With a jealous rage, he stormed thru the palace finding the fire god and lightning god together and with a swing of his moon sword, the moon god killed the lightning god instantly.  
  
The fire god, not really wanting to believe what he just saw, tried to wake up his lover. Upson noticing the crimson blood soaking into his clothes, the fire god cried. His cries could be heard thru out the world and no one would forever the sadness of that day.  
  
The moon god dropped his sword in remorse. 'What have I done?' he fell to his knees and the fire god turns to his brother, red eyes spinning, flames surrounding his godly body.  
  
'I will never forgive you!' he spits out as he gently lays down his lovers dead body and picks up his brother's sword and strikes his only sibling down. The fire god stood over his now dead brother and stabs the moon sword thru the heard of the moon god and turns away to stay by his dead lovers' body.  
  
This scene is what the other gods see when they rushed in and gasped at the sight; the moon god dead and the fire god holding the dead body of the lightning god, his lover. They all stood in silence for a long moment. No god wanted to interrupt the grieving fire god, but the earth goddess slowly walks over to her son and wraps her arms around him.   
  
One son dead and one son wishing he was dead.   
  
The sun god carefully lifts up the dead body of his son and leaves the room without anyone stopping him.  
  
The sky god and rain goddess came over to the fire god and their son. Both were drying tears in their eyes.   
  
'Let us take our only son.' The rain goddess asks gently, but the fire god only pulls the lightning god closer to him and looks up at them.  
  
'Where do you wish for him to go? I will take him.'  
  
The two parents look at each other then nod to the fire god. 'Follow us.' the fire god slowly and gently stands up and takes his lover into his arms for probably the last time. He silently follows his lover's parents and no one follows them.  
  
Upon entering a room the fire god never been into before, he lays the lightning god on the table in the middle of the room where the sky god asked him to. Taking the pale hand of his lover, the fire god kisses it lightly and presses his cheek to the cold skin. Silent tears trail down his face as he looks down upon his dead love. The fire god bends down to brush his lips against the blue one's of the lightning gods and whispers into his ear.  
  
No one but the two lovers will ever know what was said.  
  
The rain goddess walks over to the distraught fire god and places her hand on his shoulder. 'I want to thank you for loving our son. You were the only one to ever do so.' The fire god looks up at the goddess and gives her a small smile.  
  
'He brought me to life..' the goddess gathers the broken god into her arms.  
  
'Don't be sad. This room is for a second chance.' The goddess says as a tear falls down her cheek.  
  
The sky god continues. 'It is for our creator to give him life again. Be it mortal or immortal.'   
  
'A second chance?' the fire god asks in confusion.  
  
Both gave him a warm smile and a nod. All three turned to look at the now glowing body of the lightning god. The fire god's eyes widen at the sight and then the body disappears.  
  
'What?'  
  
'He has spoken. Our son will be born again as a mortal.' The sky god says a little sadly.  
  
'Mortal?' the sky god nods  
  
'Our son will be born again in the world beyond the ocean.'  
  
The fire god remains quiet for a moment. 'Was the moon god brought here too?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
The fire god nods once and turns to leave but pauses. 'I will find the mortal lightning god. I will not lose him again.' and he walks away.  
  
The sky god and his wife look at each other and smile.   
  
'And so the story begins.'  
  
'And the destinies of the two souls start to reveal themselves.'  
  
The fire god pleads with his parents to let him search the mortal world for his lover. At first they say no, but over time they finally agree. The fire god is no longer the sweet son they knew; he was now a dark teen and glared at everyone. He no longer laughed, no longer smiled. Those where all reserved for his lightning god. The one he will surely find one day and so he set off on his horse of flames and once again enters the mortal world.  
  
'I will find you!' he promises himself.  
  
It would be a long time before the fire god will even meet up again with the now reincarnated lightning god and that is where this story begins. . .

##########

heh! my Naruto story! i wonder if you could tell who the gods were? erm.. well only uhhh three of them were actually Naruto characters . . . heh anyways i hope you enjoy this story as much as i do! :D  
  
ja ne!


End file.
